


with you here, i can sleep at night

by ssc_art



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, No One Dies This Time, One Shot, Snuggling, Theres only a bit angst dont worry, i love them, so much, the boys being cute, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_art/pseuds/ssc_art
Summary: "It- it was about my parents. They left me when I was a child and I still don't know why. Their faces were blurry, I can barely remember what they looked like. It's been years since I've seen them. Why did they leave me alone?" Keith's heart was bleeding pain, his mind flooding with ache. "Why didn't they want me?"The story of two boys letting their emotions spill and tears stain, healing along the way.A bit angsty but mostly fluff





	with you here, i can sleep at night

**Author's Note:**

> *throws fic at you*

_Mom! Dad!_

Don't leave me alone!

Keith shot up, wide awake. A dream. It was just a dream. His hands ached so he looked down at them. He hadn't noticed he'd grabbed the sheets, his knuckles whitening from the force he'd used. He slowly let go, trying to relax his muscles.

His sheets were all sweaty so he threw them off his bed and lied on his side, hugging his knees. He stared at the wall, waiting for the sleep to overwhelm him.

It didn't come.

 _That bitch_ , Keith thought. He gave up and rolled off of his bed onto the ground, limbs sprawled out, eyes locked on the ceiling. Maybe he'd get back to sleep this way. He'd slept like this in a lot of his foster houses, when they didn't give him bed so he had to sleep on the floor.

He still didn't fall asleep, so he just sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket on the way out of his room. His footsteps echoed on the floor of the empty hallway, all the lights off. Everyone else was still in bed, sound asleep. Keith guessed it was around 4 am. He turned the corner and made his way to the bridge, where he always looked at the stars whenever he got a nightmare, aka almost every night.

As the automatic doors slid open, Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get his heart to stop hammering in his chest. He could still see the nightmare, like a second, vague screen over the real one.

Keith stepped inside and as his eyes travelled to his usual spot, he spotted a dark silhouette already sitting there. His heart skipped a beat. Lance. The boy couldn't see him from over there, his back to Keith and the door. From where Keith was standing, it seemed like Lance was looking up at the stars.

What was he doing here, in the middle of the night? Though Keith could ask himself the same question. He was also here in the middle of the night. It wasn't his business anyway.

Keith slowly made his way over to Lance. The Cuban boy didn't seem to hear the faint footsteps behind him, or maybe he was just ignoring him.

He was now directly behind the other boy. He hesitated for a bit. Should he leave him alone or sit down next to him? He decided to go for the second option and sat down next to Lance, eyes at his lap. They sat in silence for a while, he wasn't sure how long. It felt like an eternity.

"Hey," he said when he finally had gathered the courage to speak, turning to look at the boy besides him. _Great ice breaker, Keith_ , he mocked himself. _"Hey."_ So original.

Lance's head shot up, as if he hadn't noticed Keith until now. He looked at him with wide eyes for a split second, before averting his gaze quickly, hiding his face. "Oh, hi Keith," he mumbled softly.

"Are... are you okay?" Keith asked hesitantly. It was strange to see Lance here at this hour, in his normal clothes instead of his blue pajamas and face mask.

"Oh. I'm- uh- I'm fine," Lance mumbled. "I- uh- I'll leave you alone." He started to leave, already having stood up when Keith grabbed his wrist. He anxiously looked at Keith, tears and anguish in his eyes. Keith quickly released him, afraid he'd hurt him. "Stay," he whispered quietly. "Please?" he added when Lance looked hesitant. He hesitated for a second, then nodded and sat back down, bringing his knees to his chest, similar to how Keith had hugged his knees after he'd had his nightmare. Keith turned towards him, noticing the tears had slipped out of his eyes and were now rolling down his cheeks. Keith reached out and brought his hand to Lance's face, waiting for approval. When Lance didn't pull away his hand or slapped Keith's away, Keith carefully brushed the trail of tears off of his cheeks with his thumb. He didn't pull away after that, instead, he left his hand around Lance's face, softly caressing him.

Lance closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He suddenly fell forward, into Keith's chest, burying his head in Keith's shoulder, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Keith froze for a second, before returning the gesture. He stroked Lance's hair and let the other boy cry into his shirt.

When Lance had finally stopped shaking, he pulled away, although not wholly, and averted his gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just... I started thinking about my family. My brothers Marco and Luis, and my sister Veronica, and grandma, and mom, and-" He choked on his tears, unable to finish his sentence.

Keith rubbed his back, shushing him. "It's okay. You're okay. Everything's gonna be alright."

He had known that Lance got homesick every once in a while, but he hadn't been aware of how badly he missed his family, though you couldn't blame him for that. It was not like Keith's ever had a permanent family. He didn't know the feeling of having a home to come back to, people whom he'd always could rely on, who'd always love him unconditionally no matter what. His shack had been the thing closest to home, and team Voltron felt more like his family than any of his foster parents.

He banned the poisoning thoughts from his mind and kept rubbing Lance's back and hugging him until Lance pulled away and looked up to him. "Sorry." he said, guilt scrunching up his face.

Keith grabbed his face with two hands. Lance looked at him in surprise. "No. Don't ever apologise for missing your family, okay?" Lance still looked doubtful, so Keith added: "I am your boyfriend. It's my job to make you happy, and you're not happy right now, so I'm doing something about it. And I'm your boyfriend because I fucking want to, so promise me to come to me whenever you're feeling homesick again, okay?" Lance gave him a small nod, and, after looking him in the eyes to make sure he was sincere, Keith decided that was enough for now.

"Why did you come here?" Lance asked. Keith's eyes dulled. "It was just a bad dream," he said with a monotone voice. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Keith." Lance gave him a disapproving look. Keith sighed. "Okay, maybe I couldn't handle it."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Keith was about to say no, then hesitated and thought that he maybe should open up to more people. And he trusted Lance, with his life. Heck, the latter had just dumped a shitton of insecurities on him and sobbed into his shirt.

"It- it was about my parents. They left me when I was a child and I still don't know why. Their faces were blurry, I can barely remember what they looked like. It's been years since I've seen them. Why did they leave me alone?" Keith's heart was bleeding pain, his mind flooding with ache. "Why didn't they want me?"

"Oh, Keith." Lance leaned forward and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Why did no one want me?" Keith was crying again, thinking back to the mess his childhood had been. "All those years in foster houses, and no one fucking wanted me. I got adopted twice, I was so incredibly happy, I finally got a real home! But _no_ ," he spat. "they both brought me back within two weeks and poor little Keith's dreams were crushed," he said in a mocking voice, gripping Lance's shirt tightly. The owner of said shirt rubbed his back while making soothing sounds.

Lance knew he couldn't wish away Keith's wounds, as much as he wanted to, healing that would take time, but at least he could be there for Keith when he was down. He would always be there for Keith.

After a while, Keith pulled back, a slight smile on his beautiful face, tear-stained with red, puffy eyes, but beautiful nonetheless. Lance wanted to kiss it, so that's exactly what he did.

He placed a kiss as light as the fluttering wings of a butterfly on Keith's cheekbone, ignoring the trails of tears on his skin. He then went to his other cheek and did the same. He continued kissing all over Keith's face, covering him in love. When he finally reached his lips, he looked Keith in the eyes, silently asking for consent. Apparently he took to long because Keith bridged the short distance and connected their lips. When they pulled away, Lance whispered: "God, you're breathtaking."

Keith actually blushed at that, he fucking _blushed_ , and Lance was quick to point it out. "O my god, you're blushing. You're actually blushing! I made the stoic, "I-don't-have-emotions" Keith blush! I turned you into a red, adorable mess!" Lance took Keith's face in his hands and cooed over the blush that reddened his features.

"Agh, stop it!" Keith shoved Lance away - though not hard enough to actually hurt - and hid his face in Lance's chest.

"Shut up," he said, his voice muffled. His whole body shook when Lance laughed, a sound so beautiful and angelic it left Keith speechless.

He wrapped his arms around Lance's torso and nuzzled his face in his boyfriend's neck, groaning through the whole process. "Shut up and cuddle me."

Lance chuckled - "okay, okay, grumpyface" and did as he said, hoisting him up so he could rest his chin on top of Keith's head, but not before he had kissed him on the forehead.

As he got comfortable with Keith in his lap, he mumbled, "I love you," in Keith's soft, black hair. It was silent for a few seconds and Lance thought Keith had fallen asleep, but then Keith answered.

"Love you too."

Lance smiled and closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

A few hours later, Shiro walked into the room and noticed the two boys sleeping curled up around the other, limbs tangled. He went to retrieve a blanket and put it over the two before leaving again, smiling faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff is so much fun
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me what you think in the comments :3
> 
> My writing & art tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demiromantic-disaster


End file.
